


Under a Blanket of Blue

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IG stories, M/M, but in the immortal words of my lovely husband's boyfriend, it's supposed to be cheesy, super super corny, this is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: All their friends expected this, when tour was over. Dan wanted it all to themselves and when this place fell into his lap, he knew.





	Under a Blanket of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today’s overwhelming onslaught of Rocky Mountain romance.

“Please, tell me where we’re going.” Phil watched the beautiful Colorado scenery fly by his window.

“Nope. You’re just gonna have to wait and see.” Dan pulled the car into a familiar parking lot.

“So, the surprise is the same place we went earlier today? Wow Dan, you shouldn’t have gone through the trouble.”

“Shut up, pleb. You have no vision.” Dan turned off the engine and turned to face Phil. “Get out of the car before I change my mind.”

Dan grabbed a tote bag from the trunk and threw a blanket over his arm. Taking Phil’s hand, he led him to the viewpoint they had visited earlier that day, then began to clamber over the rocks. Phil squealed every few feet as he slipped, tripped, and stumbled his way across the jagged landscape. Reaching the other side, Dan led Phil through a thicket, pausing to point to a mound of boulders at the top of a small hill. “That’s where we’re going.” Dan said and began marching forward. 

Phil pulled back on his arm. “Wait, babe. Look at the the sunset. We might miss it by the time we get up there.”

Dan smiled, loving Phil’s appreciation for this place. He pulled out two wine glasses and a small box of wine.

“Ooh, classy.” Phil took his glass and they toasted. The sky was red, orange, and yellow. Streaks of purple played impossibly through the scattered clouds. Dan wrapped an arm around Phil and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Babe, this is lovely. Thank you. Should we be more careful though?” Phil asked, watching the sun mover lower and lower as the world around them darkened.

“This part of the park is for day use, no one will hike through.” Dan answered.

“Classy and dangerous, I like this side of you.” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead. 

“This isn’t even the thing. Come on, I saw this spot today, I want you to see.” They made their way up the hill and Dan carefully climbed to the place he had in mind. He reached out and held Phil’s hand, helping him over and next to Dan. They settled down onto a flat expanse of boulder. The sun had set and the full moon shone bright overhead, illuminating the forest below. The mountains formed a silhouetted backdrop to the night sky.

Phil leaned back on his hands and exhaled. “These can’t be the same stars we have in London.” He said.

“There’s so many, even with the moon so bright.” Dan leaned his head back and just watched the sky. “It’s so beautiful here, everywhere you look.” 

Phil reached past Dan and pulled the blanket over their laps. He sat up and put an arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling him in. Crickets chirped and sounds of rustling life drifted out of the woods behind them. 

Phil glanced nervously over his shoulder. “If we get eaten by a bear, I think this would have been worth it.”

Dan heaved a long breath and sat up a little, taking Phil’s hand under the blanket. He had picked it up at one of the visitor’s gift shops. It was a lovely woolen throw, made in the NW of America, but with a decidedly southwestern motif in shades of aquamarine, blue, and grey. It seemed perfect for he and Phil. He’d imagined them under it on the tour bus watching movies on the laptop. He knew they could share it on flights, holding hands underneath, hidden from prying eyes. It would mean something when it was draped over the back of the sofa. It would move with them to their forever home. 

“I love the blanket, Dan. Did you buy it just for this?”

Dan nodded and shifted his weight so he could look at Phil. He stared for a long while, committing the details to memory. Phil’s skin bathed in moonlight. The stars reflected in his eyes. The way he looked in the midst of all this wonder. He would tell this story again and again so it had to be a good one. He had to capture the view like a painting in his mind, with Phil at the center, more beautiful to Dan than all the mountains and rivers and constellations.

“Phil.”

“Yeah babe.” Phil answered lazily.

“I love you.”

Phil breathed an easy chuckle, “I know that. I love you too.”

Dan worried his lip, searching for words he’d played over in his mind for years now.

“I know. I just want to make sure you understand how much I appreciate you. You came into my life and showed me a different way, Phil. You helped me find myself when I was so scared to branch out. And now, this past few years, you’ve ushered me through some of my hardest days.” Dan’s voice cracked a bit and Phil looked at him, concerned. 

“Baby, where is this coming from?”

“Oh you know, it’s always just sort of, in here.” Dan waggled his fingers in the general direction of his heart. “And I don’t say it aloud nearly enough. You make me happy every day and I can’t imagine my life without you. I’m going to work every minute I have left to be a better, stronger, happier version of myself. Not just for you but because you make me want to be that person. You make me think I actually deserve that. For myself.”

Phil had stuck out his bottom lip in an effort to stop it from shaking. Dan pulled the blanket off of their laps, folding it, and put on on the rock beneath their feet.

“What are you doing, I’m cold?” Phil protested. Dan reached over and pulled something from the tote bag, concealing it in his hand, all while sinking to his knees in front of Phil.

Phil’s eyes grew wide, “Dan! We aren’t doing that here.” Phil looked around for rogue hikers. “Seriously, someone could come through. I’m not going to risk…” Phil gasped, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Dan had pulled one knee forward and propped his elbow on it. Between his thumb and forefinger, something shimmered. 

A wide grin spread on Dan’s face and tears streamed down, matched only by the ones wetting Phil’s cheeks. He steadied his voice, locking eyes with Phil and spoke, slow and clear.

“Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” 

Phil dropped his hand but the only sound that came was sobs so he nodded yes as emphatically as he could, reaching down to pull Dan into an embrace. Pulling back, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and slipped the ring into place, a platinum band with two tiny stones set into it, one black, one aquamarine. It was simple and perfect. Phil leaned forward and Dan welcomed a soft, slow kiss, fingers raking through his hair. He felt Phil’s shaky breaths on his lips and he smiled against the man he would grow old with. 

“This rock is hard.” Dan grumbled as he stood and sat back next to Phil. “It’s engraved, the ring. Read it.”

Phil held his hand to his heart, shielding the ring with his other hand. “ I don’t want to take it off.”

“Just for a second.” Dan wrote the play in his mind, again. He added to the painting, the tears on Phil’s lashes and the way his cheeks were all rosy now.

Phil pulled the ring off carefully, a terrified look on his face. “I’m the guy that drops his engagement ring into the Colorado Rockies.” 

Dan pulled out his phone and shined the flashlight onto the ring. Phil read the engraving aloud,

“You are the most fun I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Under a blanket of blue  
> Just you and I beneath the stars  
> Wrapped in the arms of sweet romance  
> The night is ours
> 
>  
> 
> Come say Hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
